life time of moments
by strgazer84
Summary: Song fics full of fluffy goodness
1. The women in my Life

It was the ten year anniversary of voldermort's defeat and the entire order of the phoenix had decided to throw a celebration. There was a wicked band playing for most of the night and after that they had decided to bring out Hermione's karaoke player. Almost everyone had had a turn when Harry finally decided to give it a go.

"Hello everyone I just wanted to say thank you all for being here tonight and I want to dedicate this song to the wonderful women in my life that have always been there for me through thick and thin. But especially to Mrs. Weasley, Prof. McGonagall, Mione, and last but certainly least Lilly Rose thee most important women in my life. I love you all more then I can say."

Slowly the music started playing and Harry started softly singing along with the song

_She was there in the stands_

_Come rain or come shine_

_She was the lady that smiled all the time_

_I know times were hard, but she never let on_

_No, it wasn't easy_

_But she was so strong_

_And she believed in me_

_When I just gave up_

_She took all my worries_

_And she gave me love_

_She rocked me to sleep_

_With a sweet lullaby_

_I thank God for that woman in my life_

While he was singing this part of the song he was looking at Mrs. Weasley and Prof. McGonagall. He was thinking back to all the times he had looked over to the Gryffindor box and seen the Prof. smiling back at him from her seat. He was remembering all the end of summers he had spent at the weasley's and all the long talks he had with his "Mum" of sorts. He was remembering how right before the final battle when he was so scared he made himself sick they were there for him to lean on when he was so weak he couldn't stand on his own. He walked down and gave each of the women a hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning and kneeling in front of Hermione and singing the next part.

_So many bruises_

_And young broken hearts_

_And ill-fated arrows that all missed their marks_

_And I found a lover, like there's never been_

_She's my baby's mother_

_And she's my best friend_

_And she believes in me_

_When I just give up_

_She takes all my worries_

_And she gives me love_

_Yeah, she rocks me to sleep_

_With a sweet lullaby_

_I thank God for this woman in my life_

His eyes never left Hermione's as he sang the first part. Remembering the night they finally admitted to each other that they were in love. They had been on the hunt for six months and they were both so physically exhausted they had just slept where they fell after reaching there latest safe house. Some how they had found themselves in each others arms in the morning. Neither of them are sure to this day who moved first, but before they realized it they were sharing the sweetist kiss of either of their lives. Before they knew it the war was over and they were standing under an arbor in front of all of their friends and family exchanging vows.

_Now she's two years old_

_And she's my biggest fan_

_And I'm wrapped 'round the finger_

_Of her little hand_

_And she believes in me_

_When I just give up_

_She takes all my worries_

_And she gives me love_

_Yeah, I rock her to sleep_

_With a sweet lullaby_

_I thank God for this woman in my life_

_Oh, I thank God for these women in my life_

He gently picks up his baby girl and cradles her in his arms. He lowers his voice so that he is just barely singing and finishes out the song then gently leans his head down to give her a whisper of a kiss in her hair.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room after he finished and all the ladies were giving him hugs and kisses.


	2. Walking her home

**This in no way belongs to me. I just borrowed these amazing lyrics from Mr. Schultz a truly brilliant man. I took Ms. Rowling's characters out for a little spin but I have returned them so hopefully no harm no foul.**

**Mark Schultz - **_**Walking Her Home**__**  
**_From the album _Broken & Beautiful_

_It was about 8 months after the defeat of Voldermort. The battle had been hard fought and they had lost many of their friends and even a few family members. The trio had needed some time away from all the praise and adoration so they decided that they were gonna hide out in muggle London for a while. _

_Harry and Ron had their own flat but Hermione was taking advantage of the time she had and was back with her family. Ron had started dating Luna a few weeks ago which paved the way for Harry and Hermione to get together. Tonight was their first official date and they both were kinda nervous. _

Looking back  
He sees it all  
It was her first date the night he came to call

Her dad said son  
Have her home on time  
And promise me you'll never leave her side

The way she laughed, the dress she wore  
He'd never felt like this before

They had been friends for 7 years but it was like they were meeting for the first time that night. The only other times he can remember her even coming close were Bill's wedding and the yule ball. But even those paled in comparison to her tonight. She was wearing a silk baby blue dress. Her hair was down and softly curled at the ends. She wore just a dab of eye makeup and a clear shimmering gloss on her lips and she literally stole away his breath.

Chorus:  
He was walking her home  
And holding her hand  
Oh the way she smiled it stole the breath right out of him  
Down that old road   
With the stars up above  
He remembers where he was the night he fell in love  
He was walking her home

They were married a few months later in a double ceremony with Ron and Luna. They were finally ready to re-enter the magic world fully. Hermione and Harry were teachers in training at Hogwarts. Ron and Luna took over the Quibbler since MR. Lovegood died in the war protecting a group of small children against Bella.

Ten more years and a waiting room  
At half past one  
And the doctor said come in and meet your son

His knees went weak  
When he saw his wife  
She was smiling as she said he's got your eyes

And as she slept he held her tight  
His mind went back to that first night

Chorus:

Bridge:

They had lived an amazing life together. They were blessed with 8 children and 35 grandkids and 112 great grandkids, they were made headmistress and asst. headmaster of Hogwarts. They saw each and every one of their children and grandchildren attend and graduate from there.

He walked her through the best days of her life  
Hundred and Sixty years together and he never left her side

A nursing home  
At one- eighty-five  
And the doctor said it could be her last night

And the nurse said Oh  
Should we tell him now  
Or should he wait until the morning to find out  
But when they checked her room that night  
He was laying by her sideOh he was walking her home  
And holding her hand  
Oh the way she smiled when he said this is not the end  
And just for a while they were eighteen And she was still more beautiful to him than anything  
He was walking her home  
He was walking her home

Looking back  
He sees it all  
It was her first date the night he came to call

Label: Word / Curb / Warner Bros.


End file.
